


Wrong

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Partner, Dubious Consent, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia understands what he's doing is wrong, what he's thinking is wrong, what he's dreaming is wrong. But, as he goes to see his brother, it all doesn't matter to him. He loves Ludwig, and Ludwig loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

Gilbert understands that what he was doing, thinking, dreaming about was wrong. All wrong. He understands that it was all immoral. He wants to laugh at the thought- _loving your brother was immoral_.

His footsteps echoed down the hall, not bothering to wear slippers despite the cold floor. It was absolutely dark, but Gilbert had no trouble finding the door that was Ludwig's room. Hell, he has done it several times drunk. He turned the handle slowly and opened the door, easing it so it made no noise. He entered the room and soundly shut the door behind him before he turned his gaze to where he knew the bed was.

It wasn't abuse, he tells everyone. They gave him weary looks, but could say nothing. Ludwig refused to say where the bruises and fierce bite marks are from, that he was in any pain. Ludwig knows Gilbert is only a few feet away, and will come over after they leave and give him a kiss. It wasn't a reward for staying silent, it was just a kiss.

They all thought he was hurting Ludwig, but really, Ludwig was the one hurting him.

He slowly crept over to the bed, hearing the familiar soft snores. He couldn't help but smile, imagining what his brother looked like now. His mind started to wonder, as the new image of him appeared, searching blindly until his hands would find his brothers head and lean forward to press a kiss onto the open mouth, forcing his tongue even before Ludwig gains consciousness. When his brother would, panicking at the sudden loss of oxygen, he would grab his shoulders and push him back to the bed before continuing to assault his mouth and then traveling lower. He wouldn't get irritated by the shirt Ludwig is wearing and just rip it off, and then maybe Ludwig would stop wearing these shirts with the fucking buttons.

Every protest from the younger man would die instantly as Gilbert would go a little harsher, biting here and there, and then kissing the spot. Ludwig would soon start struggling and sitting up, but Gilbert would be quick enough to force him back onto the mattress, climbing onto the man and trapping him. Ludwig might start yelling, but Gilbert just smashes their lips back together, and it definitely helps silence him. Gilbert would grind onto him, and smile in glee when he would see on Ludwig's face strike fear at what was happening-

His thoughts immediately shattered when he heard something move close by. Discarding the remaining image in his head, he squints and looks over Ludwig, barely making out an outline of another person. He stays silent a few moments, and soon hears the figure let out a sigh, and immediately can tell it is Francis.

Gilbert's mood suddenly turned foul. It doesn't even matter that he does not remember when the French man had arrived to their house; he wanted him out of here, away from Ludwig.

Gilbert understands it's wrong that he focuses everything on Ludwig, while Ludwig has his own concentration split on almost everything else. Ludwig loves him, but Ludwig also loved Feliciano- Gilbert knew they wouldn't end well- and Ludwig had become closer with other countries like Alfred and Francis. Especially Francis.

Gilbert always has an aching heart and is very angry whenever Ludwig spends time with Francis, or when Francis visits and stays the night. He's selfish, yes, but he doesn't care. He also knows why Francis sleeps with Ludwig and is never given the guest bedroom right across the hall. Francis, too, thinks Gilbert is abusive. He figures Gilbert won't do anything if someone is with Ludwig.

It doesn't matter to him. Gilbert carefully climbs on the bed, straddling the German's sleeping figure. He leans forward, making sure to not wake him just yet. His face is now inches from Ludwig's, like so many times before. He plants a soft, loving kiss on his forehead. He places more butterfly kisses over the man's face, because he adores every inch of skin.

He nuzzles into the crook of Ludwig's neck and breathes deeply, because he adores Ludwig's scent. Ludwig's shirt is quickly undone and Gilbert opens it to expose Ludwig's now naked torso, and a bare shoulder. He smiles at how Ludwig has not woke up yet, and gives one more kiss to his shoulder before his teeth set into the skin. At that, Ludwig does wake up with a jerk and a pained gasp. He had automatically seized up, resulting in him holding Gilbert in a tight grasp.

"G-Gilbert! What are you doing?" Ludwig exclaims, but soon goes to a hoarse whisper. Both know to keep quiet as to not wake Francis. Gilbert only smirks as he laps the drops of blood from the wound and latches his mouth back down, making sure it will be red later. Ludwig doesn't have it, and Gilbert finds himself being pushed off the bed, off of Ludwig.

"Go back to bed, Gilbert!" Ludwig whispers, but his tone is still commanding. Even so, Gilbert goes further, as he has always done. He pounces back onto Ludwig, and grabs both his wrists and is quick to pull them behind his back and simultaneously roll Ludwig on his front. He squeezes a little too hard, earning a grunt from the young man below him. He will have bruises later, both know.

"Sshhh, quiet West. We can't have Francis waking up." Gilbert whispers, making it as breathy as he can right next to Ludwig's ear. Ludwig jerks away, which earns him another harsh bite, as well as pulling his arms and twisting them.

"Gilbert, please!" Ludwig pleads, his voice cracking from the pain. Gilbert ignores him as his tongue landed at the small of Ludwig's back, right by a pair of trouser that would soon be on the ground. He travelled all the way back, only lifting his tongue from the skin to move over the still restrained hands. He pulls Ludwig into a tight hug, making sure that that, too, can make it so Ludwig will have cuts.

"Ludwig, I really need you, I love you." Gilbert whispers into Ludwig's ear, whispering just for the sake of it. Ludwig hurts him more than he will ever hurt Ludwig, one day Ludwig will stop loving Gilbert, and he'll be all alone, better off dead. If it wasn't for Ludwig, he probably would already be gone before the wall was torn down. He knows it's all because Ludwig loves him as well.

"Gilbert, you need to leave now." Gilbert did not want to turn toward the voice, to even acknowledge that not only was Francis still in the room, but now awake.

"Gilbert." Francis grabbed Gilbert's should, who quickly jerked away. "Let's go."

"I don't have to go fucking anywhere!" Gilbert suddenly shouted, sitting up on Ludwig to glare at Francis. He could see hesitance in the other's eyes, not wanting to get physical with a long-time friend. Gilbert, however, does not care. In his mind, they stopped being friends the moment he touched Ludwig. _His_ Ludwig.

"Leave, Gilbert." Ludwig commands. Suddenly, Gilbert finds himself being thrown off the bed, and lands on the floor with a loud thud. Francis comes to help him up as Ludwig gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom, not looking at either of them.

"West…" Gilbert soon realizes, like every time, he has crossed a line. He lets Francis pull him out of the room as they walk back to his own room. As soon as they step into his room, Gilbert deposits himself onto his bed and guilt washes over. "I didn't mean to."

Francis can only look at him with some sympathy. He knows the truth, but he can only do so much to help both brothers from harming themselves.

"Gilbert… Get some sleep." Francis says only that, but Gilbert knows what he really wants to say.

"You're wrong, he still loves me. He will always love me. No one can break us apart." Gilbert says in a malicious voice. Francis only sighs as he turns to leave and return to Ludwig.

"No, my friend. You're wrong. _You_ are breaking apart." Francis mutters grief evident in his voice.

He understands that he really is going insane, and he is hurting his own brother. He couldn't help but remember how he fell in love with Ludwig after the wall. That's how it started.

Because Ludwig loved him.


End file.
